User blog:SabineOfTheForce/My OC's Concepts
So OC Conpects of mine, this is mostly for me so I have a place to store them. I'm going to add a adoption place here also for some OCs. Nursery Rhymes Victoria Cutler A Royal from Three Blind Mice. She is a creative poet who is spunky. Her poems many of them famous and some, that are related to her story are made fun of while that doesn't stop her she keeps on writing them. She also is a hard worker ever since she started working at her family's farm. Her spunkiness never lets her give up it keeps her brave most of the time. She has a cat she named Trí, which is three in Irish. Her knife skills are wicked so don't be around her in cooking Class-ic! Her Besties are Rhymlee Letterman and Kittiana Petit. Rhymlee Letterman A Royal who sings/narrates Nursery Rhymes. Good Singer meaning she is on good terms with her family. Other narrators don't like how she sings nursery rhymes instead of narrating 'proper' stories, she takes that to heart and doubt's her self some. And her friends and family reassure her that she is perfect the way she is. Her pet is a black-and-white warbler, named Chorus. Kittiana Petit Irresponsible extremely. If she loses something the only thing she will be able to find is a Mitten which proabably isn't hers. Overreacts a lot over anything possible. Quotes Fairy Tales or Novels Miriste Tide A Royal and mermaid from The Talking Parcal. She is very Bubbly. She's the type of girl who loves water and exercising, which makes her favorite subject Grimmnastics espically the Swimming Class-ic part. Beyond most people's belief she hates Muse-ic Class-ic. She is also a strong believer that girls can protect their selves with out a prince or knight helping. Jay Bluewing A Rebel and youngest son of the prince in The Blue Bird. He is caring, spontaneous, fun-loving, imaginative, and bold. So time to expand on those traits. He is caring to every soul that has good in them, spontaneous will cheer for anyone just to say a good job, fun-loving he'll literally do anything fun, so he might even sky-dive or zip-line, imaginative in a way that he can figure out anything, bold yes he'll take risks even if Thrush his brother will see or be told about. He has this crush on Fée Nobel, and Fée does to. He also has a pet blue jay he named Bleu. Thrush Bluewing A Royal and eldest son of the Prince in The Blue Bird. He is a very charming Prince, he is humble, and a little snobbish. While he seems like a regular Prince who puts others before him he really isn't, he never thinks of his brother Jay. He has a pet thrush named Oiseau. Artemis Briar Artemis a Rebel and was Moon in Sun, Moon, and Thalia but now going into the Thalia destiny. She is bubbly, bright, energetic, but also overly assertive and imidating. Yet she is brave. A feminist girl power believer and a model-in-training take that in for a minute you'd think a model wouldn't have much girl power, just the beauty which makes her a feminist girl power believer. Her daughter who would be the next moon is named Luna, which she has planned out. Her son who would be the next sun after Apollo would be named Cyrus, which she also planned out. Apollo Brair Apollo is a neutral brother of Artemis and the next sun in Sun, Moon, and Thalia. He is a prince and might be in some other stories as a prince. He is shy, quiet, and adorable in ways words would not be able to describe. He is bright but it really isn't shown much since he is shy. He choice on his side was mostly so he wouldn't upset his sister, who is the brightest light in his life. Though he and Artemis fight a lot sometimes they are very close. Adopt a Concept Flaxa Spindle Flaxa called La by Artemis. She is the granddaughter of the Lady who spun flax in Sun, Moon, and Talia. She is a great clothes designer she does use flax in it sometimes as a decoration on the outfits she makes. She's alert and calm, can be formal, can be doubtful of things, and is a bit gloomy for a reason. To expand on those traits she is alert, she will notice things in a second, she is calm not letting out much emotion around people except being Gloomy. She is Gloomy because well her Great Grandmother, Klotho Spindle was arrested when her spindle spinning flax made Talia fall into a deep deep sleep like death, so her daughter Linnet became an orphan and her mother died there, then the time for her story she also was arrested, so her daughter aka Flaxa was now a orphan since her mother ended up dieing there. She got a gloomy feeling that she'll never have a mother daughter relationship with anyone. She was adopted by a family who were Tailors. She wasn't close to them and she had to cook and make them clothes while they made clothes for other people. She was treated like Cinderella without the Glass Slipper or a Prince Charming coming to marry her. So when the year came for her to go to EAH she decided not to come back during breaks but dress up as a princess and go to Artemis and Apollo Brair's kingdom. Artemis understands her gloominess so she decided to be her freind. Her best friend in Artemis Briar my OC. Category:Blog posts